Love Mark
by Leenh
Summary: Jack wanted Bunny to leave him a mark on his neck. Two-shots. Smut on the next chapter. RnR, people?
1. Chapter 1

**hello fellow Jackrabbit shippers! This fic is going to be divided into two parts. So here's the beginning of fluffiness. Don't read it if you can't handle it *laughs maliciously* anyway, please enjoy!**

**Title: Love Mark**

**Disclaimer: RoTG (c) Dreamworks**

**WARNING: YAOI / SLASH. FLUFF. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

"Leave me a mark, Bunny! Here!" Jack pointed at his neck, leaving the Pooka's jaw to hung open in disbelief, then looking away, embarrassed. "N-No bloody way, mate." He continued to paint the egg he held in his paw with double blue waves and yellow dots.

"Aww why?" His tone dropped, the same went for his shoulders. His eyes were made to look just as cute as a puppy and his pouting lips were just too delicious for not getting eaten.

"I just don't want it!" He tried his best to mask his bashfulness by kept on painting and not looking at his adorable face, but it didn't work very well because when his ears were flat against his head, Jack knew exactly that he was feeling shy.

"Well then I'll make you ~" the teen grinned his usual mischief grin and he slowly made his way lightly towards Bunny who stunned in his current sitting position.

"Are ya listening to me? I do NOT want it, Jack. Please don't disturb me, I'm trying to get these done!" Bunny looked up when the winter spirit stood right before him, staring deeply at him with a stupid smirk.

"What?" Bunny growled whilst standing up and stepped some way back to avoid him. The younger one just tiptoed his way forward, until there was no other space for Bunny to run.

"Leave. Me. A. Mark." Jack pronounced what he wanted bit by bit, and Bunny gulped. His hands trapped Bunny between himself and a tree. Jack left him no other choice. He sighed, "Fine! Just one."

Their positions returned. Now Jack was the one who got pinned to the tree by his partner. "Make it reeeeally red!" He demanded as he circled his arms around Bunny's neck and pulled him forward.

The pooka just grunted without saying how cute but also annoying Jack was before he kissed the visible spot of the younger one's neck, nibbling it softly that it made him to chuckle.

"Bunny.. Your fur tickles!" He said in between his laugh. A gasp escaped his lips when Bunny bit and then sucked the spot hardly.

"There, done." He said after giving him a cute, bright red mark on his neck. He took a glance at Jack's face, a flush of bright pink tainted his pale cheeks and his eye lids were about to close as he let out a soft pant. Bunny decided to just run away as soon as possible before everything got real steamy. It wasn't Jack if he just gave up after what Bunny did to him. He just wouldn't let him go so he pulled the large hare back to meet his blue eyes, and kissed him feverishly.

Bunny was kind of surprised to find himself caught in his lips. He dropped the brush as well as the unfinished egg he held in his left paw but luckily it landed on its tiny legs, then ran away to a group of painted eggs.

The immortal teen was forceful enough to make him giving in to the temptation. He let Jack's tongue slipped through, tangling them in a battle for dominance. The kiss got better and it just felt right and hot, even. Despite how cold Jack's tongue was and how he made the older guardian to shiver against it, he could never get enough of him. But he had a decision to make, whether he kissed him deeper and they ended up on the bed, or he broke it then went to paint eggs again. Though his animal instinct wanted him to continue and taste all of Jack, not only his lips and neck.

He got no time to play with Jack's game. He was in a rush to complete painting millions of eggs for the upcoming Easter, which was in 3 days. Not to mention that it was still day light and it was such a nice weather for him to get things done. He didn't like to procrastinate. He wanted to be productive and Jack was kind of a nuisance to his work, not that he ever said that out loud.

Since Jack had decided to live with him in the Warren, life had been a little slow. He didn't progress as much as he was when Jack wasn't around. Not that he minded the winter spirit's company. In fact, he liked it. But at the same time, he sometimes hate the fact that he liked the boy's existence there with him albeit they had dated for almost two years.

He could paint about one million eggs in one day, but now he could only finish half of it. Why? Of course it's because the youth really liked to mess with him- or tease him, precisely, like what they were doing right now.

Without giving too much thoughts, Bunny pushed away, broke apart the kiss they shared earlier. "That's it for today, mate. Now I need to paint some eggs."

Jack knew that he was messing with his work, but that's just him to make such a mess, wasn't it? No, he didn't want to make things harder for Bunny. But he wanted attention. A mate to play with. Someone to get lovey dovey at. And Bunny had got no time for him, which made him quite lonely.

Yes, he was a loner to begin with. But no, he actually didn't want to be left out alone. No one would want to have that horrible feeling called loneliness, right?

"Bunny please- I promise I'll help you later." Jack begged, giving him another shot of his irresistible puppy eyes. "You might want to see what's different about me today."

The Pooka's ears twitched. "What is it?"

Jack grinned and he took a small bottle out of his hoodie front pocket, it was a pink liquid with the label 'Pure Seduction' on it. "Do you know what is this?"

Bunny raised his eyebrows, "A perfume?"

"Yes!"

"And what are ya goin' to do with it?"

"Drink it." Jack rolled his eyes, his tone was sarcastic. "Of course use it to my body, you stupid kangaroo." He chuckled and sprayed the perfume to his body.

"Do I smell nice?" Jack grinned and wait for Bunny to react to his aphrodisiac he got from Tooth.

He leaned forward and inhaled Jack's scent whilst closing his eyes. It smelled sweet, and tempting, too. "Yeah." He answered simply, but then started to feel weird. His vision began to blur and his heart thumping fast like it was going to pop out of his body.

"Nothing else? You should be doing something to me by no- Nngh!" Bunny instantly kissed his mate eagerly, their tongues clashed and intertwined. "Mmf-" Jack's muffled moans made him to part their lips and he quickly took off Jack's blue hoodie and toss it to the ground.

"H-hey- no rush, Bunny." Jack blushed madly. Before he could continue what he was going to say, the grey hare's paws were running through Jack's pale skin and then rested them on his waist. He sucked some other spot of the winter spirit's neck, made him to hiss and moan under his breath.

"What was in that perfume?" Bunny licked down to his nipple, nibbling and sucking it, made Jack to squirm at such an aggressive move.

"Ah- A-aphrodisiac." Jack said hesitantly and he got a soft grunt in reply.

"You're such a pervert."

"You too." The teen chuckled a bit, then a smirk was next to show on his face. "Let me taste you, Bunny."

"Not here." He smirked and carried Jack on his broad shoulder, jumped his way towards his house.

* * *

**Yes of course the next chapter contains SMUT! Excited? No? Ok. *hides from the world***

**Please kindly leave me a review and/or fav & follow, tell me how you feel about this fic! Reviews are my motivation to continue! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww thanks to all of you who leave me reviews, favs and follows too! I'm glad that you like the first chapter. So this is the second chapter and also the end of this story *noooees!*. Anyway, enjoy! XD**

**Title: Love Mark**

**Disclaimer: RoTG (c) Dreamworks**

**WARNING: YAOI / SLASH. FLUFF. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

Bunny pinned me against the wall of his room, green eyes were filled with lust and desire, staring right at me deeply as he inhaled my sweet scent. I felt my cheeks were starting to get redder and my head felt dizzy. I noticed he took off his armours and weapons and just left them on the floor while I was half naked.

"Bunny-" I muttered softly.

"Ssh." He leaned forward to shut my mouth with his'. His soft fur around his lips was tickling my face. I closed both of my eyes slowly, tilting our heads to gain better access of his passionate kisses on my cold lips and I felt a boiling sensation through my spine. My arms reached the back of his neck, circling around it for support. I hugged him closer to taste his mouth deeper, our bodies pressed against each other and I could feel his member hard with excitement. My legs were starting to get weak and I let out a whimper when I felt his big paw groped my left butt's cheek.

"H-hey-" I pushed him back hesitantly, but he gave me a luscious smirk. "You're the one who asked for it." He simply said and then went for my right ear, nibbling and licking with the wet and hot tongue of his. Next, he went down to my neck again, began to kiss and sucked some visible spots, leaving red marks all over but now gentler. I noticed I forgot to breathe but quickly took some air into my empty lungs in a gasp. Bunny's hot breath aroused my neck, pressed the blood downward to my member.

He then knelt down, his eyes were now on the same level with my hardened length. "Heh, this part of ya is honest." Bunny pushed at the waistband of my pants, slipped them down and off, made me jolted but a crooked grin spread across my face, "I thought I said I wanted to taste you first, Bunny?"

He replied my smirk and said with a hungry voice, "Me first."

I almost fell to my knees when he cupped and licked the tip of my shaft, eventually putting it into his wet mouth deep into his throat and moved his head back and forth. "Aah! Nng- Bunny-!" I squirmed as I put my hands on his furry head, stroking his long rabbit ears that were flattened to the back of his head.

It felt really hot. His mouth was very talented in doing this and it made me wanted to cum already. He sucked harder and I couldn't help but moaned and begged for more. His aggressiveness was really something else I've never seen or felt because of that aphrodisiac.

His mouth stopped from sucking my fully erected member and smirked, teasing my balls with his paw. I quivered at the sensation, then I came. My sperms were all over his face and not to mention, mouth. He just grinned and then swallowed my cum whilst my face was deep red in embarrassment.

He began sneaking his paws back to my upper body, my chest, in an instant.

"Eager, are we?" A mischievous smirk appeared on my face but then he threw for another kiss and I returned it hungrily, mating my tongue with his while he pinched my nipple hardly, and I yanked in surprise.

"For ya, always." Bunny answered when our lips parted for a moment. Both of us panted hardly, trying to catch our breath back before we kissed again.

Slowly Bunny made his way down to my pink nipple, kissing and nipping it gently, then sucked it hard. I let out a small but deep moan and closed my eyes, feeling the magic Bunny created. He used his furry lips a lot, which made me really worked up even more. I liked it when he used his professional mouth all over my body.

Knowing that I couldn't stand much longer, he picked me up easily with his tattooed muscular arms, and walked towards the bed. He put me on it carefully, as if I was very fragile and could break in any moment.

"What about you?" I questioned him as he crawled on top of me, meeting our gaze.

"What about me?" He asked back, raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. He really forgot something so important. "Remember what I said earlier?" I tackled him to the side, making him lie down, resting his head on the soft pillow behind him. Despite my urge need to taste him, I decided to torture Bunny, just like he did to me before.

I lowered my head, capturing his mouth beneath mine. It was an intense kiss, commanding him to part his lips. I glide my hands through his upper body and settling on his waist, tugging him closer as I deepened the kiss.

I felt bunny shivered as my tongue touched his, a moan slipped through him. How I love to hear that voice.

The kiss burned on and on. When we finally broke apart, we stared at each other in a mutual astonishment, our breath coming in harsh rasps.

Bunny licked his own lips, trying desperately to gain control again. I framed his face between my palms, my voice husky from the desire. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I... Yes."

"I'm not either." I chuckled.

My hand stalked down to reach his shaft between our bodies, and my fingers danced over it, skillfully finding all the sweet spots he possessed. His hips jerked forward and he let out a hiss of breath between his clenched teeth. We'd come to know each other's bodies well in the way of lovers over the past couple of months.

I turned my body so now my eyes were all concentrated on his hard member, my ass facing Bunny's face, wiggling it teasingly.

"Oh, what a view." I caught him licked his lips once more, as if he was about to devour a very good meal. He gripped my butt's cheeks tightly, spreading them and then pushed his warm tongue in. I jolted and yanked before trying so hard to put his member into my mouth as deep as it could go. I sucked him deep into the recesses and slowly drew him out again, all the while letting my tongue play along with the length of him as groans came out of our mouths.

He pulled his tongue out, replacing it with his fingers, preparing me. I adjusted to his thick fingers, never actually think that they could fit, but miraculously it did. "Bunny!" I called out his name between my moans, no longer have the stamina to suck his shaft, but kept on licking it and teased the tip with my thumb, he was wet with my saliva and precum.

"A-aah- Bunny.." I moaned his name again, then with a small and almost inaudible voice I continued, "M-make me wet and dirty all over..". He laughed softly, with that long rabbit ears he could hear everything I was saying.

"You pervert.". He said, and our position changed again. Now my ass was the only thing in the air while I drowned my face on the bed sheet.

He positioned himself in front of my entrance and pressed his big, eight inches shaft into my hole in one motion, leaving me to arch and writhe beneath him.

"Nh-aah! Slowly!" I cried out. My whole body was so tense, my heart pounded quickly and my blood pressure rose in anticipation. I clutched onto the bed sheet and tried to catch my breath in normal pace but it didn't work that much.

"Sorry, Jack." He hissed when my asshole tightened.

I huffed, feeling my eyes a bit watery because of the pain he planted on me though I knew it would be gone later on. Luckily he couldn't see how unattractive my face was now.

I loosened myself up, feeling more of his thick cock arousing my prostate, and I accepted him fully inside. Without any warning, he thrust in a quick pace as I moaned and whimpered in a sore voice, sweats dripped from our bodies. Bunny bent over to my body, his chest resting against my back. Sometimes he hit my sweet spot when he rapidly thrusting in and out, making me to jerk and buried my face on the sheet and letting out pleasurable muffled moans. His paws were running to my crotch, pumping it hard and making me to jolt every now and then.

It felt so heavenly I thought my heart skipped a beat and my body melted in the very hot sensation. His animal instinct of mating was very intense, very sensitive.

"Nngha- Bunny! You're going so..aaah!" I lost my ability to pronounce everything clearly. I knew that soon enough we would be filled with something sticky and I was right. My sperms tainted the bed sheet, some on Bunny's paws and some got on my own face. Not too long after I came for the second time that day, he followed with a loud groan and filled my hole with warm semen, and I could feel him pulling out. He moved to my side, and I stared at those captivating emerald eyes, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Again?" He offered.

"Can't anymore." I breathed heavily, feeling immensely exhausted. There was no way I could go for another round. He then laughed softly, licked my dirty face with his skilled tongue and I purred quietly.

"Okay then, Frostbite." Bunny smiled gently at me, he kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, wanting to sleep.

I could feel his body shifted from my side and about to go.

"Will you stay?" I re-opened my eyes and looked up at him. Yes I was being so selfish that I wanted to monopolize his time all to me even though I knew he's busy. He got silent for a moment or two and climbed back onto the bed beside me. I circled my arms around his neck, closed my eyes and smile. "Thank you."

"Sleep well, Jack." Was the reply I got, and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Soooo that's it for my second try on writing a smut in English! Do you like it? Is it too dirty? I don't know why my mind is filled with dirty thoughts. Oh well, thanks for reading anyway! And I hope you like it :D**

**See you on my next fanfiction! Of course, review and favorite will be appreciated very much! And you can PM me if you want to request some fluffiness, I need the feels too XDDD  
**


End file.
